DRW Stacey Forsythe
Stacey Forsythe is a Dead Rising 2 survivor. She is head of the controversial zombie rights group CURE (Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality). Stacey believes that Terror Is Reality is cruel and demeaning to infected survivors everywhere, and leads protests with the aim of getting it taken off the air, and making Zombrex available and affordable for all.Characters, Dead Rising 2. She is an ally to Chuck Greene, offering to protect Chuck's daughter while he seeks out Rebecca Chang to clear his name. She watches the monitors in the Shelter like Jessie in the first game, taking on a role similar to Otis, telling Chuck the locations of survivors throughout the city. Story Backstory While Chuck administers Zombrex to Katey, Stacey mentions that she had a sister, who was infected with the zombie disease and had to take Zombrex everyday like Katey. However, due to the constant usage of the drug and the stress it put on her, she decided to let herself turn. This may be why Stacey became such a passionate and prominent member of CURE. Dead Rising 2 As head of the Nevada branch of CURE, she strongly opposes of the TV show Terror is Reality, and she believes that instead of slaughtering zombies, the government should make Zombrex, a possible cure for the zombie epidemic, ready and available worldwide. She and other CURE activists were holding protests in Fortune City and were interviewed by a local TV station. Later that night, she was able to evacuate to the emergency bunker before its doors were sealed. She came across Chuck and his daughter in the security office and overheard Chuck mention his lack of Zombrex. Stacey swore that she wouldn't tell Sullivan about it and would watch over her as he went out to fetch Zombrex from a market in the mall. Before he left, she pleaded him that he rescue any survivors found in the city. Overtime Mode As Chuck returns from defeating Sullivan on the rooftop of the Yucatan Casino, Stacey and Katey are no where to be found as none of the survivors evacuating have seen them. Turns out, Tyrone King kidnapped Stacey and Chuck's daughter and tied them up, ready to lower them into the zombies at the Arena. Chuck is able to defeat Tyrone and throw him off the catwalks into the hordes of zombies below. Stacey and Katey are then rescued and they walk off with Chuck, hand in hand. Stacey does not return for Case West, as she, and Katey were both taken by the military during the evacuation. Notes *Stacey also manages the official website for CURE. *She was seen leading a CURE protest at the Dead Rising 2 booth at the 2010 Electronic Entertainment Expo.Stacey appears at the E3 event. Trivia * Stacey was named "Claire" during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2, and was also blond haired. * Stacey has a powerful head butt, which can only be seen if a player mods the game, making Stacey hostile, using the same behavior that Ted, Carlos, and the lab techs have by default. Gallery Image:E3_stacey_photo.jpg|Stacey appearing in a photo Image:Stacey_e3.jpg|Stacey at the E3 event Image:Stacey.png|Stacey in the Safe House lounge Image:dead rising stacey full 2.png|Stacey Forsythe File:Dead rising 2 reporter.jpg|Stacey is horrified when Katey turns in Ending F Dead rising 2 stacey.jpg|Stacey Forsythe Dead_Rising_stacey_notebook.png|Notebook Entry Image:stacey detailed.png|Official website bio References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters